Addon List
Category:Addons Category:SkunkWerks =Introduction= Roleplay Addons RSP-Type ("Flagging") Addons ...for lack of a better name. These sorts of Addons owe their heritage to an old mod called "Xtensiontooltip". Basically what this module did was augment the existing game tooltip to display extra information- such as last names (never included in the game), short appearance blurbs, histories and so on. The Addon would share this information over custom chat channels to whatever users requested it by mousing over someone. The result was a neat seamless little way to share with other players this extra information. In time this function grew somewhat into larger, more robust Addons with more features, the first of which was known as "FlagRSP". For Roleplayers that use Addons, these sorts of Addons are considered to be the cornerstone of one's repertoire, and are often an easy way to spot fellow Roleplayers. A breakdown of the functions generally attributed to such Addons: *The ability to enter a "Bio" or biographical information on a given character which may or may not be separated into sub-fields such as **History **Appearance **...and so on. *The ability to have some or all of this information displayed to other players by way of tooltips or informational windows. *A "friendslist" with expanded functions above and beyond the standard Social Pane in the default interface which may include features such as relationship or disposition to the Character in question. Initially, only FlagRSP served this purpose, but more recently (and as FlagRSP fell into disrepair by its author) several competing Addons were developed to fill this role. And while each offers slightly different features, but for the most part, they are compatible with one another and capable of reading information from one another. The top four in this category currently include: FlagRSP (Original) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated (The original, updated to WotLK!) MyRoleplay (MRP) *'Download:' Author Site (Moonshyne.org))' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated FlagRSP2 *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated ImmersionRP (IRP) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Language Addons These Addons attempt to do their best to emulate the effects of speaking and/or learning different languages. Although Language Skills have been listed on the character pane since WoW was first released, Blizzard has never made them function as skills- you cannot learn more languages than the one or two you start with. Additionally Blizzard has been quite adamant about keeping the factions sperated from one another in language- and there are few ways- apart from rudimentary emotes- that a player on one faction can speak to another directly. And while these Addons can't breach the faction language barrier, nor add real skills to a character's repetoire, they do use "garbling" algorithms very similar to what Blizzard uses in-game. The Effect is about as "real" as it gets. Lore *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Rufftran *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Tongues *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated "Prop"-Creation Addons Ephemeral *'Download:' Author Site (BlogSpot) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated GryphonHeart Items *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Player Reputation/Quest Gryphonheart Rep *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated MyQuests *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' None. Abandoned. *'Related Addons/Modules:' MyRoleplay, MyStore *'Status:' Defunct for some time. Macro-Speech These sorts of Addons provide a functionality similar to what some might call a "speech macro"- which is basically a macro written to push text to a chat channel when a certain event is triggered, usually a spell. A common one I see as a for instance is a Warlock who, upon triggereing his Summon FelSteed ability posts to the Say Channel "I am summoning a steed from Nightmare!". But whereas Speech Macros are fairly limited in what they can do, and require that a macro be written for ''every spell that a spoken phrase is to be attached to, these Addons provide a more robust framework for triggering as well as sending chat to channels. For example, whereas a speech macro only triggers when a power is triggered, one of these Addons could have speeches set to trigger when Enemy NPCs talk, or when you open up an NPC vendor's store window. Emotes, both the custom kind (triggered by /em) and the default set the game has can also be triggered by many of these addons in response to similar triggers, and often frequencies can be set for events so that how often a speech might be triggered can be controlled. These kinds of Addons can add "flavor" to your character's interactions outside of the normal Player interactions by automating your interactions with NPCs. Roleplay Helper 2 (RPHelper2) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWUI/IncGamers) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Segui *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Emotes Emotomania *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Uncertain A lot of custom emotes with quick command shortcuts. May not be functional for 3.0.2. EmoteFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Cilraaz *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated. Provides an expanding set of menus with access to emotes in a FuBar plugin which are categorized by type. CustomEmotes *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Wikwocket *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. PetEmote *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' jorna *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Not updated since July 2008 (prior to WotLK), possibly abandoned. This Addon attempts to emulate Pets Emoting things. It seems as though there is a benefit for using it along with other enabled users, since it parses someone else's "pet emote" more genuinely if you have the Addon. this hasn't been updated in several months, but it's possible it may still work. Miscellaneous Eloquence *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Uncertain MyStore *'Download:' Author Site (GoogleCode) *'Current Author:' None. Abandoned. *'Related Addons/Modules:' MyRoleplay, MyQuests *'Status:' Defunct, and has been for some time. Gryphonheart Subguilds *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) (seems to have been removed from Curse...) *'Current Author:' Pilus *'Related Addons/Modules:' GryphonHeart Reputation, Gryphonheart Items (GHI) *'Status:' Uncertain. Bookworm *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Iriel *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Addon to capture location and contents of books in game. Good for Lore buffs, and possibly Achievement-seekers. Minigames Strategy Chess *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' smariot *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Inventory Bag Consolidation/Organizing ArkInventory *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' arkayenro *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated OneBag *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Kaelten *'Related Addons/Modules:' OneBank *'Status:' Currently Updated Gear Handlers Outfitter *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' mundocani *'Related Addons/Modules:' OutfitterFu, TitanOutfitter *'Status:' Currently Updated ItemRack *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Gello *'Related Addons/Modules:' ItemRackFu, Broker ItemRack, ButtonFacade ItemRack *'Status:' Currently Updated Wardrobe- AL *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Swizstera *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated TrinketMenu *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Gello *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Dressing Room Cosplay *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' phyber *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated CloseUp *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' totalpackage *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Remote Viewing BankItems *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Xinhuan *'Related Addons/Modules:' BankItemsFu, TitanPanel BankItems, BankItemsToggle (LDB) *'Status:' Currently Updated Chat/Communication ChatBox Appearance/Function Prat *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' sylvnaaar *'Related Addons/Modules:' Prat- BottleCap, Prat- SignOn *'Status:' Currently Updated Chatter *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Antiarc *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. ChatMOD *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' solariz *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Updated Since WotLK, though not recently. Friends/Guild Tracking AuldLangSyne *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Not updated since WotLK, possibly abandoned. Broker SocialState *'Download:' Distribultion Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' CodeRedLin *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker, TitanPanel, FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated Chat Logging WoWScribe *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Severianne *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Controls what ends up in your WoWChatLog. Be sure to read all the information and comments. Elephant *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' pb_ee1 *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Whisper Handlers WoW Instant Messenger (WIM) *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:'Pazza, sylvanaar *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker *'Status:' Currently Updated. DialogChat (formerly Forgotten Chat Revived) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Dant *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Cellular *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' totalpackage *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Channel Trackers ChannelWatchFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' CrashKurs *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated ChannelFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Amethyst *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Not Updated since Last patch, possibly abandoned. Spam Blockers Most of these addons are aimed at stemming the tide of Gold Seller Spam both in the "broadcast" channels like Trade and General as well as through Whispers- mostly by blocking whispers by filters on level and certain keywords SpamSentry *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Anea *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated (does not play well with WIM) BadBoy *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' funkydude *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Miscellaneous ChatBar *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' AnduinLothar *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. This Addon provides a "shortcut bar" that can insert chat channels you wish to address directly into the chatline. the bar has little buttons that are color coded according to whatever custom colors the user has set for the channel, and provides a tooltip with the channel name when you hover over them with the mouse. It's a handy utility. Profession Node Tracking Gatherer *'Download:' Author Site (GathererAddon.com) *'Current Author:' Norganna *'Related Addons/Modules:' Auctioneer *'Status:' Currently Updated GatherSage *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Csalago *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Tradeskill Window AdvancedTradeSkillWindow (ATSW) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:'Slarti *'Related Addons/Modules:' ATSW- Levels *'Status:' Currently Updated Skillet *'Download:' Distribultion Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' nogudnik *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Cooldown Management SkillsPlusFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Jayhawk *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated Broker TradeCooldowns *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Zhinjio *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker, FuBar, TitanPanel, Broker2FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated. Quest QuestLog Frame/Tracker QuestsFu *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Kemayo *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated This is a pretty fully-featured Quest Addon for just a FuBar Plugin. In addition to allowing you to track your own quests via a custom tracking interface and pane, it also allows you to track the quest progression of anyone in your party, and will play sounds upon objective and quest completion. If you have FuBar or even LibDataBroker, this is a must. MonkeyQuest *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Jim-Bim *'Related Addons/Modules:' MonkeyQuestFu *'Status:' Currently Updated Hints/Assistance QuestHelper *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' ZorbaTHut *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated This is a rather popular Addon of late with all the new Quest Content in the Expansion. What this Addon does is act as a Database of quest objectives which are cross referenced with coordinate data on the WorldMap- enabling you to find quest objectives and finish quests more quickly. There are, however, some disadvantages to this Addon. It is apparently a memory hog, as it requires considerable resources to keep a database that size with thousands of Quests in it. Carbonite Quest *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' carboniteaddon *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Cartographer QuestInfo *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' CKKnight *'Related Addons/Modules:' Cartographer *'Status:' Currently Updated MobMap *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Austen791 *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Dailies DailyQuestTracker *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Fritos *'Related Addons/Modules:' FuBar *'Status:' Currently Updated Quest Item Handling QuestClicks *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Gorebag *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated QBar *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Aezay *'Related Addons/Modules:' QBar ButtonFacade *'Status:' Currently Updated Combat Damage Meters Recount *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Elsia *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated SW Stats *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Artack *'Related Addons/Modules:' SWStatsFu *'Status:' Currently Updated WWS Webstats *'Download:' Author Site (WoWWebStats.com) *'Current Author:' WoWWebStats.com *'Related Addons/Modules:' WoWWebStats.com (Website) *'Status:' Currently Updated This is a bit unlike any of the other meters in that it's not meant to be a real-time data feed. Instead the Addon "client" collects data as you play on the amount of damage you're doing, with what abilities, and so on. This data is then uploaded to the website and merged and parse along with other members of your raid to form a full set of praid performance statistics which can be browsed and analyzed. Threat Meters Omen *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Xinhuan *'Related Addons/Modules:' LibDataBroker *'Status:' Currently Updated Scrolling Combat Text These Addons superimpose combat data (such as damage taken, healing taken, buffs, debuffs, etc.) over the center of the screen in a a sort of Heads-Up Display (HUD). Blizzard's default interface also includes some of this functionality (inspired by Addons) but is not nearly as configurable or customizable as these Addons are. Scrolling Combat Text *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Grayhoof *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Considered the Grandaddy of Scrolling Combat Text Addons, this was an inspiration to Blizzard apparently, who later added SCT-like functionality to the default interface. MikScrollingBattleText (MSBT) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Mikord *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Similar to SCT in purpose, MSBT does all of what SCT does, but in style- featuring parabolic scrolling and a variety of other text animations to catch the eye and your attention. General PvP Afflicted *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Shadowed *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated While many tracking/timing addons can do a great deal to providing information about buffs and debuffs, this Addon actually focuses specifically on tracking the Buffs, Debuffs, and Cooldowns of Enemy Player spells and abilities. SpellAlerter *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' kollektiv *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated While there are many Addons that feed a player combat text related to their own spell, buff and debuff gains, many need configuration to do what this Addon does right out of the box. PartyAbilityBars *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated For team-based PvP. Arena PvP ArenaHistorian *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated This Addon tracks your Arena statistics, presumably allowing you to note and improve upon trends in your playstyle. Proximo *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Grayhoof *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Similar to many other UnitFrame Addons style-wise, Proximo adds functionality which is specifically handy in Arenas. Proximo has not only a set of PartyFrames, but also Frames for your opponents, restricted to a maximum of five Frames (the size of a team)- gathering the information to create these frames when you or someone else in your group with the addon mouses over an enemy player. Proximo can also "guess" at other traits of your opponents- taking note of abilities that they use in combat and theorizing what Talent Spec they are. Proximo also has utilities for assigning "click-casting" shortcuts similar to what Clique or Healbot does for Raiders, and can track the duration of crowd control effects on enemy players. Raid Boss Tracking/Timing Deadly Boss Mods (DBM) *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Tandanu *'Related Addons/Modules:' DBM LibDataBroker *'Status:' Currently Updated BigWigs *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' funkydude, et al. *'Related Addons/Modules:' Many Modules exist for adding functionality, timers and warnings for various boss encounters, most of these are easily located as they all share the common naming prefix of "BigWigs_ModuleName" *'Status:' Currently Updated oRA2 *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Ammo, Rabbit *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Updated since WotLK, but not very recently. CTRaidAssist *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Cide *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Utility Clique *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Cladhaire *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Gives the user many options for assigning click-casting behavior to frames. Healbot *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' StrifeCUK *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Provides shortcuts for commonly used Raid Healing functions. UnitFrames Player/Raid Unitframes XPerlUnitFrames *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Zeksie *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Pitbull *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' CKKnight *'Related Addons/Modules:' Manny Modules exist to add in to Pitbull, and generally all of them begin with "Pitbull_" *'Status:' Currently Updated agUnitFrames (agUF) *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' andreasg *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Orb UnitFrames (oUF) *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' haste *'Related Addons/Modules:' Many Different layouts exist for this framework, usually having names beginning with "oUF". *'Status:' Currently Updated This is not a very user-friendly UnitFrames Addon, as it requires a user to hand-code LUA script in order to change options. However for someone who can script, or doesn't care about options or customizing the Addon, this UnitFrame Addon is known for being extremely lightweight memory-wise, and some of the configurations are downright slick-looking. Grid *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Pastamancer *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Proximo *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Grayhoof *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. Similar to many other UnitFrame Addons style-wise, Proximo adds functionality which is specifically handy in Arenas. Proximo has not only a set of PartyFrames, but also Frames for your opponents, restricted to a maximum of five Frames (the size of a team)- gathering the information to create these frames when you or someone else in your group with the addon mouses over an enemy player. Proximo can also "guess" at other traits of your opponents- taking note of abilities that they use in combat and theorizing what Talent Spec they are. Proximo also has utilities for assigning "click-casting" shortcuts similar to what Clique or Healbot does for Raiders, and can track the duration of crowd control effects on enemy players. CRaid *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Duugu *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated. A perhaps entirely impractical, but nonetheless visually interesting way to track Raid and Party UnitFrames. DiscordUnitFrames *'Download:' Author Site (Underworldexodus.com) *'Current Author:' Lozareth originally, sparsely fan-maintained. Various. *'Related Addons/Modules:' DiscordFrameModifier, DiscordArt, DiscordActionBars, DiscordLibrary, DiscordUIBuilder *'Status:' Sketchy. One of the most completely customizable UnitFrames Addons I have ever come across. And this was true of most of Lozareth's Addons. Sadly Lozareth ceased maintaining any of his Addons, and you're lucky if fans occasionally tweak them back into working condition after a major patch. Heads-Up Displays (HUDs) These Addons place your Health, Mana, Casting Bars, and other pertinent player information readouts right in front of you- typically at the center of the screen. If you like not having to glance at the upper-left corner of your screen all the tiem to see how you're doing, these mods are for you. Generally speaking most of them have settings to be either partially or fully hidden when out of combat. ArcHUD2 *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' Nenie *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated IceHUD *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' Parnic *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Buff Tracking/Timers Bison *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' TimTaler *'Related Addons/Modules:' ButtonFacade *'Status:' Currently Updated PowerAuras *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated DoTimer *'Download:' Distribution Site (Curse) *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Currently Updated Unit NamePlates Aloft *'Download:' Distribution Site (WoWI) *'Current Author:' acapela *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Functional Beta, currently updated. This Addon reskins the NamePlates (shown above Mobs when Ctrl-V is pressed) and adds many optional and customizable features and readouts to them. ActionBars Blizzard Action Bars Management Bartender4 *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Dominos *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Trinity *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' DiscordActionBars *'Download:' Author Site (Underworldexodus.com) *'Current Author:' Lozareth, et al. *'Related Addons/Modules:' DiscordLibrary, DiscordArt, DiscordFrameModifier, DiscordUnitFrames, DiscordUIBuilder *'Status:' Sketchy. Alternative ActionBars LunarSphere *'Download:' Author Site (MoongazeAddons) *'Current Author:' Moongaze *'Related Addons/Modules:' TitanLunarSphere, LunarSphereFu *'Status:' Functional Beta, Currently Updated. OPie *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Functional Beta, Currently Updated ActionBar "Skinning" ButtonFacade *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' CyCircled *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Information Handling InfoBars FuBar *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' TitanPanel *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' LibDataBroker (LDB) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Alt Tracking Altaholic *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Map WorldMap Cartographer *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MetaMap *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Atlas *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MiniMap simpleMiniMap *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Music Players EpicMusicPlayer *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Contextual Music SoundTrack *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Apparently Defunct Error Handling ImprovedErrorFrame *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' BugSack *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' !Swatter *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' ErrorMonster *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Frames, Art- Movers/Modifiers DiscordFrameModifier *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' DiscordArt *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' eePanels *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' MoveAnything! *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:' Auction Auctioneer (Suite) *'Download:' *'Current Author:' *'Related Addons/Modules:' *'Status:'